Problem: Solve for $p$ : $-6 + p = 27$
Add $6$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -6 + p &=& 27 \\ \\ {+6} && {+6} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-6 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ p &=& 27 {+ 6} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 33$